


Have Yourself A Merry Christmas

by oceans_gay



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Christmas in September, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, it's really soft don't judge me i am sad, jen makes christmas cookies, look it's cold in iowa and i'm ready for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay
Summary: Christmas was Judy's favorite holiday. The lights, the cookies, the smell, the smiles.She knew her first Christmas with Jen, as an actual couple, would be her favorite and best Christmas.And indeed it is.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Have Yourself A Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> it's freezing outside and i literally can not wait for christmas like i am seriously so ready. so here's me writing this while laying on my kitchen floor, listening to christmas music, and drinking hot coco, while my parents judge me. 
> 
> love you gays!!

Every Christmas Judy always wished for something more. The ones she spent with her mother were usually no different than any other day of the year. Sometimes her mom would buy her a small gift- one year she bought her a pair of earrings, Judy had gotten her ears pierced 4 years later, so they were pointless at the time. When Judy got put into the foster system her Christmas's slowly got better. She would spend the Eve's with her foster siblings watching movies. When she turned 18 and went to college, her Christmas's were spent by herself, usually attending church services to help feed the homeless. When she met Steve... well that one Christmas may have been the okay-est one- it was spent with his parents in a cabin in Northern California in the mountains, there was a small amount of snow, but she was happy.

"Hey, Judes, can you hand me the angel?" Jen asks, standing on a step stool. She stands right next to a tall Christmas tree, wearing nothing but a black sports bra and flannel pajama pants. Judy moves to grab the angel topper sitting in a box on the floor. "Man, I think the boys will love it! Don't you?" Jen exclaims after putting the tree topper on. She moves to stand right next to Judy. 

"It is very pretty," Judy says, a content smile on her face. Slow and quiet Christmas music plays in the background. 

The boys had decided to go with Lorna for the weekend- celebrating a Christmas celebration for their father's side of the family. Jen opted out in going this year. 

Jen goes to the wall to plug in the lights. Judy's eyes light up when she sees the beautiful tree light up. "Wow," she whispers. 

"What? Never see a Christmas tree before?" Jen mocks. She stands right next to Judy, crossing her arms, also looking at the tree. 

"I mean obviously. But this is different," Judy says quietly. She continues to look at the tree, looking it up and down. "I'm happy I'm spending Christmas with you," she says, turning to face Jen, who also turns her body. 

"You know it's only December 23rd right?"

"You know what I mean."

"I suppose," Jen whispers. She wraps her arms around Judy, enveloping her in a hug. She presses a light kiss against her lips, enjoying the taste of peppermint on Judy's lips. Jen hears the song change to "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" being sung by the Carpenters. She takes this time to separate from Judy, readjusting their bodies so Judy has her arms wrapped around Jen's neck. Jen's arms lazily hanging around Judy's waist. 

"I didn't peg you for the slow dancing to Christmas songs type of gal," Judy laughs, looking into Jen's glowing eyes. 

"Well you're gonna shit your pants when I tell you we're gonna bake Christmas cookies after this," Jen says, her voice quiet. Judy raises her eyebrows, a smirk playing at her lips. "Yeah, yeah, don't combust or anything." Judy stretches her body up, placing gentle kisses against Jen's face.

"I love you," she says after placing one final kiss on Jen's lips. Jen kisses Judy's forehead, pulling her in closer. The song soon ends, but Judy stays in Jen's hold, resting her head on her chest. They continue to slowly sway until Jen pulls back, a smile appearing on her face. She takes Judy's hand, guiding her to the kitchen. "Holy shit, you were serious?" Judy laughs as Jen begins to pull out supplies to make cookies. 

"Of course I was," she says. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Judy asks jokingly, putting her hand against Jen's forehead checking her temperature. 

"Ha ha. You know I can be a little soft," Jen states. Judy nods her head, letting Jen get back to business. 

"So with all this baking business can I be expecting a sexy Santa costume tonight?"

"Fuck you." Judy laughs, sitting on the barstool, watching the blonde walk around the kitchen. Judy watches Jen assemble everything she needs- roaming through the cupboards and the refrigerator. She preheats the oven before she begins mixing all of her ingredients, humming along with the music. Judy stares in awe as Jen begins cutting Christmas themed shapes out of the dough. "Alright, I'm gonna pop these in the oven and then we'll let them cool for a little bit, then we can frost and decorate them, how does that sound?" Jen asks, drying her hands on a towel. Judy smiles and hums in agreement as they move back into the living room. 

Judy sits on the couch, pulling a throw blanket on top of her- she's only dressed in Christmas themed pajama shorts and a matching tank top. Jen doesn't sit next to her, rather she stands right in front of Judy smiling. 

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Judy asks after Jen doesn't move. She smiles. 

"I'll be right back," Jen says before giving Judy a quick kiss on the mouth and running up the stairs. Judy sits there, her mouth agape, a small smile on her face. A few seconds later she can hear Jen coming down the stairs. "Okay, now I know it's not Christmas yet, but..." Jen comes back into Judy's view with a small box, wrapped in gold wrapping paper. "I figured I would give this to you now." Jen sits on the floor facing Judy, her right side against the couch. She places the box on Judy's thigh, placing her hand there, too. 

"Jen, what is this?" Judy looks down, a tad nervous to open it. 

"Open it," Jen commands lightly. Judy slowly unwraps the paper. Inside the very small brown box is a velvet one. Judy takes it out. Jen moves the paper and box so she can see it herself. Judy opens the box to reveal a ring. "Okay, it's not an engagement ring," is the first thing Jen says when Judy gasps. "It's a promise ring. It's kind of dumb, something a stupid teenager would do, but I figured maybe you would like it. If you don't we can always return it-"

Judy cuts Jen off by pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Judy feels Jen smile against her. She pulls back to put the ring on her middle finger, smiling happily at the small diamond that sits on it. "Look inside it," Jen says softly. Judy takes the ring off to find J+J engraved in it, along with the official date of when they decided to be a couple. Judy smiles, tearing up at the gesture. "Babe, don't cry," Jen says laughing. She hugs Judy's waist, pulling herself into Judy, resting her head on the brunettes chest. Judy wraps her arms around Jen. 

"They're happy tears," Judy says, sniffling. Before either can say anything else the timer for the oven goes off, and Jen is getting up to pull the cookies out. She places them on the island on wax paper. Judy gets up from her spot on the couch. 

"Wanna make frosting?" Jen asks, raising her eyebrows, smirking. 

"God, you're so disgusting," Judy laughs. She rolls her eyes at the blonde. "Do you know what you're doing?" Judy asks as she watches Jen pullout supplies and ingredients. 

"Please, I'm an expert!" Jen scoffs. Judy goes to stand next to Jen, smiling when Jen begins mixing the ingredients, making a beautiful white buttercream frosting. "Can you get two bowls please, babe?" Jen asks softly, too into whipping her frosting to notice Judy's smile. Judy grabs two small bowls and places them by Jen's big bowl. "Thanks," Jen whispers. She separates the frosting into the two bowls, adding red food dye to one and green to the other. Judy still stands by her side. 

"How'd you learn how to make this?" Judy asks quietly. 

Jen continues to mix the dye into the frosting. "When I was 18 my mom taught me. I made them with her every year for Christmas. We didn't have a good relationship but we had that. We had Christmas cookies. So the Christmas before she passed I made sure to make extra cookies, knowing it would be our last time." Jen turns her head to look Judy in her eyes. "I never made cookies with Ted," she says honestly. Judy tilts her head. Jen kisses her pout and continues to her cookies. "If you wanna do the red, I'll do the green." 

Judy picks up the butter knife to spread the red frosting on the cookies. She's on her last cookie when she looks up to find Jen staring at her. "What?" Judy asks softly. Jen shakes her head, and before Judy has time to register it, there's green frosting being wiped on her face- trailing from her eyebrow to her chin. "Okay that's it, Harding," Judy says sternly before she starts chasing Jen around the kitchen. Jen dodges Judy, soon they're out of the kitchen and Jen is being chased upstairs, laughing. She runs into their room, laying on her back on their bed, her legs dangling. Before Jen can catch her breath Judy is pouncing on her, straddling her waist. Judy rubs her face against Jen's, spreading the frosting even more. Jen laughs at the feeling, as does Judy. Jen grabs Judy's butt, her hand going up the shorts. Judy flinches when she feels the cold frosting touch her bottom. They both erupt into a fit of laughter. Judy rests her head against Jen's shoulder as they begin to settle down. 

"Jen?" 

She hums in response, Judy lifting her head up. 

"I think this will be my favorite Christmas."

* * *

And indeed it will be. They will celebrate with their boys. All four of them get lots of presents, of course the boys getting the most. Judy ends up gifting Jen with a small hand painted family portrait- a photo from when they were at the beach earlier in the year. Later in the day Judy will cook a big meal and they will gather around the table. Being the kid he is, Henry stands on a chair and places mistletoe above Judy and Jen after dinner. They laugh before embracing each other for a quick moment. Charlie actually belly laughs when Judy makes a joke about his mom- don't worry Jen couldn't help but laugh at the joke, too. 

The night ends with all of them cuddled on the couch, yes even Charlie, hot coco in their hands, watching The Grinch- Jen's choice, actually pouting when Judy says they should watching something else. 

So yeah, Christmas is good and Judy knew that it couldn't get much better than this. This is her life now and she truly couldn't be any happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol in the middle of writing this, i decided to make christmas cookies and then the girl i've been talking to for 2 months decided she didn't want to be with me. i will be rereading my own story to ignore the world.


End file.
